


Are you planning to just see me?

by lprock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Happy for once, M/M, alternative universe, cutes, i mean bucky, logan cabin au, oh logan, ohhhhhhhh seb, they are hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Logan is happy to admit how much admire his boyfriend or it's very funny to see him semi naked wild and beautiful





	Are you planning to just see me?

**Author's Note:**

> short, very short story about this two.  
> thanks to unearthlydust for the suggestion  
> My summary sucks

That day, it was a horrible way to start my day, driving since early though the roads, and with a big desire of sleep. I took, how much? Three, four cups of coffee? Who cares, I was driving along the roads and finally I found the place of my destiny.

The cabin was very well hidden into the forest, the petrichor after a rainy night was evident. The green plants and fruity trees had given an special scenario to so forgotten place in the planet, then I found him.

He was carrying woods in both arms, so heavy that it was evident the strength necessary to transport such elements for a cold night in the cabin. He was shirtless for the joy of the gods and his virile aspect was a perfect combination with the rustic environment. With the strong and secure movements, it was evident that this man was used to go the hard work. But, what I admired the most that day, beside of his perfect angel face and strong arms, was his very well constructed abs. those group of muscles were built after long sessions of training or hard work in the forest. Every inch was perfect. The soft skin was the opposite of the perfect and strong muscles beneath of it. I’m one of the lucky enough human beings who had touched those lethal muscles, toned and well worked. God, the skin, was a bit tan, because this sexy bastard enjoyed exposed himself in the wild nature. The smell of soap combined with sweat was able to make anyone on their knees. The beautiful chest was sculpted and so soft, perfecto to embrace a big heart of this perfect human being. It was a sin just see him from the distance, if you were so fortunate to be close, you needs to touch and taste, the salty flavor of his beautiful skin was like a drug, you always want more and more, and your desire would never be satisfied until you had been explored every inch of his perfect body.

“Are you planning to just see me, or you will deign to help some moment” Bucky asked approaching to the handsome man wearing a classic lumberjack shirt.

“As I can see, you had the hard work done here, what do you thing if you join to me under the waterfall near here, I smell like a pig after had been driving to come here” Logan replied and Bucky accepted the offer with a soft kiss on the lips. That morning was the beginning of a long time just for themselves.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
